Sly
by zackiv
Summary: Terkadang, seorang Kapten juga perlu melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar. Termasuk berbuat licik. [ NijiHai ]


**Sly**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi****—**tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfik ini, kecuali untuk hiburan semata.

**Warning****—**alternate universe, typo, ooc, plotless, contains rough language, standard applied, etc.

**[Nijimura S/Haizaki S – NijiHai]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>-o0o-<p>

Terkadang, seorang Kapten itu juga perlu melakukan hal-hal yang di luar nalar. Tidak selamanya seorang Kapten akan disiplin setiap saat, loyal, serius, ataupun jaga wibawa. Nijimura akan melakukan itu untuk seluruh timnya, Teikou—kecuali satu orang yang sedari dulu membuatnya mengurut dada sesabar-sabarnya dan memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening saat seseorang itu berulah.

Haizaki Shougo.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Haizaki itu spesial di mata Nijimura. Sangat spesial. Saking spesialnya, Ia rela harga dirinya sebagai seorang kapten dijatuhkan tanpa hormat. Sedikit contoh; Hanya Haizaki yang memanggilnya Shouzo, tanpa embel-embel _senpai, san, _atau lebih sopannya memanggil nama marganya. Hanya Haizaki murid pertama yang mengumpat kasar di depan wajahnya. Hanya Haizaki yang berani menguap saat dirinya memberi arahan saat pertandingan basket sedang berlangsung. Hanya Haizaki yang berani membalas pukulannya saat Nijimura memberi hadiah atas keterlambatannya. Hanya Haizaki, tidak ada yang lain.

Masihkah Nijimura bersabar saat sumbu kesabarannya sudah mulai hangus—jangan bercanda, Haizaki pikir Nijimura tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan tertawa paling kencang.

-o0o-

Dan di sinilah Nijimura dan Haizaki—ruang _gymnasium_ hanya berdua. Kenapa berdua? Ya, apalagi kalau bukan detensi spesial dari Kapten untuk anak buahnya yang sangat manja.

"Kenapa hanya kita berdua yang berada di sini?"

Haizaki mengerutkan kening, gurat curiga mulai menyebar tatkala Nijimura hanya diam memandangnya dengan pandangan yang err—mencurigakan, mungkin.

"Karena hanya dirimu yang tidak disiplin, kau lupa atau amnesia?"

"Oke, terus maumu apa? Memukulku, menendangku atau sekalian saja mengeluarkanku dari tim," ujar Haizaki sinis, mengabaikan Nijimura yang mulai jengah dengan tingkahnya.

"Itu tidak akan kulakukan—atau lebih tepatnya belum. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain _jan ken pon._"

_What the hell!_ Nijimura tidak terbentur sesuatu, 'kan? Ayolah—Haizaki bukan orang yang mudah untuk diajak bercanda. Oke, ini gila.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!?" teriak Haizaki kencang. Apa jabatan Kapten yang diemban Nijimura mulai membuatnya stress? Tapi tolong, jangan gunakan Haizaki sebagai pelampiasan.

"Tidak ada," ujar Nijimura sembari memutar bola basket di ujung jari telunjuknya. Nijimura pastikan, terhitung hari ini Haizaki akan disiplin dalam latihan.

"OI, SHUUZOU! AKU TAHU KAU ITU BRENGSEK, TAPI KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS. APA-APAAN BERMAIN _JAN KEN PON_ DI LAPANGAN BASKET. DASAR GILA!"

_Apa tadi, brengsek? Tidak waras? Gila? Kuroko yang masih suci saja tahu siapa yang brengsek di sini. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, kau sendiri, Shougo sialan._ Batin Nijimura.

"Kaupikir _jan ken pon_ yang aku maksud permainan anak-anak? Kau salah, Shougo," kata Nijimura. "Mudah saja, jika kau menang, terserah apa yang kaulakukan dengan kegiatan bodohmu itu aku tidak akan ikut campur. Sebaliknya, jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti perintahku sebagai Kapten yang harus kauhormati, kau mengerti?" tanya Nijimura.

"Cih, kekanak-kanakan."

"Mengerti atau tidak?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus, kita mulai sekarang."

-o0o-

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin membuat sebuah perjanjian."

"Ck, kau ini! Ini hanya permainan, _please_!"

"Tapi ini penting," katanya. "Kita akan melakukan suit _jan ken pon _selama enam kali, yang kalah akan melepas kancing kemeja dan memberikannya pada pemenang, bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

Sayangnya Haizaki tidak sempat melihat bibir Nijimura menyunggingkan seringaian. Nijimura berdehem sebentar, berusaha untuk kembali menjadi Kapten Nijimura.

"_Jan ken pon." _Suit pertama.

Nijimura mengeluarkan gunting, sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan kertas. Nijimura menang, Haizaki kalah.

"Berikan kancingmu."

"Tidak ada gunting, kenapa tidak dilepas—HEY! Kau menarik kancingku sampai terlepas, brengsek!" Terlambat, Nijimura tidak perlu gunting. Dia bukan Akashi, oke.

"_Jan ken pon."_ Suit kedua.

Nijimura mengeluarkan batu, sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan gunting. Lagi. Nijimura memenangkan suit kedua. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Haizaki sedikit terkejut.

"Oke, kau tak perlu menarik kancingku, aku akan memberikannya," ujar Haizaki sembari mencabut kancing keduanya. "Masih ada empat kali, Shuuzou sialan!"

"Kita lihat saja, Shougo anak manja."

"_Jan ken pon."_ Suit ketiga.

Nijimura mengeluarkan kertas, sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan batu. Nijimura terkekeh saat Haizaki mengumpat. Tiga kali kalah bukan sesuatu yang baik, oke.

Tiga kancing di tangan Nijimura masih aman. Nijimura memperhatikan kemeja Haizaki yang sedikit terbuka, Ia menyeringai lagi.

"Kuharap matamu buta, Shuuzou kurang ajar."

"_Jan ken pon." _Suit keempat.

Nijimura mengeluarkan batu,sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan kertas. Kali ini giliran Haizaki yang menyeringai puas. Dengan gerakan cepat, Haizaki menyambar kancing Nijimura, hampir membuat Nijimura terjatuh—niat sekali ingin membunuhku, batinnya.

"_Jan ken pon." _Suit kelima.

Nijimura mengeluarkan gunting, sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan kertas. Keberuntungan masih berpihak pada Nijimura rupanya. Tangan Nijimura menengadah, dengan berat hati Haizaki mengoyak kancing keempatnya. Sialan!

"_Jan ken pon." _Suit keenam.

Nijimura mengeluarkan batu, sementara Haizaki mengeluarkan gunting. _Enough, _Nijimura pemenangnya. Dan Haizaki cukup menjadi _loser._

"Pasti kau curang!" tuduh Haizaki. "Tidak mungkin aku kalah lima kali berturut-turut," ujarnya marah. Haizaki itu bodoh—pikir Nijimura.

"Kau kalah, Haizaki Shougo." Nijimura memandang Haizaki sinis, tangan bersidekap—berusaha sedramatis mungkin untuk merayakan kekalahan Haizaki.

"Kau!"

Haizaki mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik kerah Nijimura. Sangat disayangkan gerak refleks Nijimura tidak kalah dengan Aomine, sebelum tangan kriminal itu menyentuhnya, Haizaki sudah mendapat hadiah spesial berupa tinjuan telak yang membuat dirinya tersungkur.

"Masih mau protes?"

"Kau brengsek, Shuuzou."

"Kuanggap sebagai pujian."

-o0o-

Nijimura dan Haizaki berpindah tempat ke Aula Teikou. Setelah mendapat lusinan wejangan dari sang Kapten, Haizaki akhirnya menurut—lima kancing kemejanya sebagai bukti nyata. Sialan!

"Apa pukulanku tadi sakit?" tanya Nijimura sembari melempar minuman isotonik ke arah Haizaki.

"Hanya mayat yang dipukul tidak merasakan sakit," seru Haizaki sarkasme, dalam hati umpatan serta sumpah serapah Ia layangkan kepada Nijimura.

Nijimura bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Haizaki. Ia melempar _jersey_ miliknya untuk mengganti kemeja Haizaki yang kancingnya sudah koyak. Tiba-tiba saja Nijimura mencondongkan wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Haizaki. Sontak, kejadian itu membuat Haizaki terkejut.

"Hey! Menyingkir."

Nijimura masih bergeming, mata obsidiannya memperhatikan luka di bibir Haizaki karena pukulannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata sampai separah ini, Ia baru sadar.

"Aku bilang menying—"

Satu tarikan napas belum sempat mengisi rongga paru-paru. Haizaki terperanjat saat merasakan lukanya tadi disentuh—dicium tepatnya—oleh bibir Nijimura. Rasa perih bercampur hangat, Haizaki geming, entah kenapa jantungnya bertalu-talu tanpa kehendaknya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, anak manja." Nijimura mengacak-acak rambut Haizaki, detik berikutnya Ia berlalu, meningglkan Haizaki yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"D—Dia pasti sudah gila," bisik Haizaki lirih, sudut bibirnya yang terluka Ia sentuh perlahan, rasa hangat masih tersisa.

"Jika kau melanggar lagi, aku akan memukulmu sampai babak belur," seru Nijimura di seberang lapangan. Tangannya melambai, ucapan selamat tinggal secara non verbal.

"_In your dream, bastard."_

-o0o-

Keesokan hari.

"Zakichin, tumben kau jadi yang pertama datang," ujar Murasakibara dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah _maiubou._

Haizaki mendengus, sebal. "Aku masih sayang kemeja dan tubuhku, Murasakibara."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **All Hail NijiHai! Apalah ini saya juga bingung orz, intinya ini mah fangirlingan doang, korban saya yang badass dan ketcjeh si Haizaki saya nistakan huhuhu orz, malang nian nasibnya /lalu dilempar bola … udahan lah, bagi siapa saja yang sudah membaca, saya ucapkan matursuwun sanget, saya pamit undur diri dulu ya, dadaaahh /lempar kissbye


End file.
